


Cruz Azul

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Belle decide cambiar su vida tras recibir una noticia del médico, usando a Mr. Gold.





	1. Chapter 1

1: Mareos matutinos

 Belle cerró la puerta del consultorio lo más amablemente que pudo. Ni la puerta, o el médico que se ocultaba tras de esta, era responsable de lo que sucedía. El resto lo hizo en automático; programar una siguiente cita, pagar los honorarios, hacer incluso plática social.

Salió de ahí con una sonrisa que se despegó ante la primera brisa del exterior. El sabor amargo de la bilis, el ácido del estómago que pedía salir y la tristeza que sabía a sangre en la mejilla se juntaron en la punta de la lengua.

No era una sorpresa. Su madre también había perdido la posibilidad de tener hijos muy pronto, su abuela, la misma historia. Ambas habían sido madres muy jóvenes, casi adolescentes, ante el miedo de no lograr conseguir tan anhelado sueño.

Belle había considerado ser madre alguna vez y luego lo había descartado. La vida, el trabajo, la sociedad, los amigos. Pocos de su generación eran los que antes de los treinta o cuarenta, se animaban a tener hijos, de no ser por algún accidente.

Belle terminaba los veintes. Tenía trabajo por contrato, un departamentito en renta y una hipoteca heredada. No podía vivir con su padre y aún no se atrevía a responsabilizarse por un auto, mucho menos se atrevería por el gasto de mamilas y pañales…hasta hoy.

En menos de treinta minutos, entre la explicación del médico y enterarse que la tímida maestra de primaria se había embarazado de un padre misterioso, y que todos (a razón de la recepcionista) sabían que era el muy casado Sr. Charming; Belle había cambiado de opinión.

Al llegar a la parada de autobús, decidió caminar de regreso al trabajo en zapatos de tacón, con la esperanza de cambiar de parecer. Más cuando vio a lo lejos el viejo letrero de “Empeños y antigüedades Gold”, supo que era definitivo.  Había  tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida y estaba por suceder.

La campanita sonó al abrir la puerta y el dueño refunfuñó un saludó desde la bodega de la tienda. Fue el sonido del tacón estilete en la madera lo que avisó quién era la visitante.  Mr. Gold apareció de detrás de una cortina con una sonrisa de dientes chuecos, coronada de un agitado sonrojo y el acento escocés bañando dulcemente a un cálido: “¡Hey!”.

La visita inesperada de la joven había interrumpido el trabajo de reparación de alguno de sus valiosos tesoros y se limpiaba las manos  llenas de una grasa oscura, que, de alguna manera, había alcanzado a manchar no solo su largo cabello canoso, sino también al impecable chaleco azul cielo de seda, en el mismo tono de los ojos de Belle. El saco de lino negro lo había olvidado en alguna parte, quizás también, presa del inusual descuido.

Él la observó con silenciosa curiosidad, mientras la chica caminaba decidida los seis pasos que los separaban. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y sin soltarle la mirada de los ojos, sus pupilas dejaron la  sorpresa  y se llenaron de una dilatada pasión.

Más de dos años jugando a esconder que en las miradas, sonrisas, roces, las pláticas interminables y sonrojos constantes, se encontraba un intenso deseo mutuo; se terminaron, cuando a la luz de la mañana se fundieron primero en un beso y luego, al cruzar la cortina, para siempre.

Nadie consideraría a Raphael Gold como el usual príncipe de cuento, pero en opinión de Belle, era el hombre perfecto para ser el amor de una vida y también, el padre anónimo del primer hij@ de Belle.

 


	2. 2: Galletas Saladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salado para evitar el mareo

2: Galletas Saladas  
Belle despertó cuando los rayos del sol del atardecer comenzaron a quemarle los ojos, al colarse la realidad por una ventana. Cambiando de posición para evitarla; se encontró con labios secos llenándola de besos muy dulces en sus mejillas y frente; manos firmes, le llenaron de caricias los brazos, el vientre y los senos y al abrir los ojos, vio pupilas marrón llenas no solo de apetitos, sino de amor. Amor verdadero.   
La joven se dio cuenta con horror que había cometido una equivocación muy grande si se había cumplido su cometido. En un impulso causado, por lo que solo podía describir como locura repentina, la anhelada oportunidad de tener una relación con este hombre se había perdido en el momento en que había decidido utilizarlo para ser padre de su hijo  
-¿No estoy soñando, verdad? – él le susurró con la voz rasposa, mientras le acariciaba con la punta de su nariz la mejilla.  
-Necesito irme. – le respondió Belle, mientras con prisa e indisimulado terror, se levantó del camastro que tenía Mr. Gold en su tienda. Sin gracia y bajo la mirada fija de su ahora, amante, buscó algunas de sus prendas y salió con los zapatos en la mano, mientras el sol se ocultaba y algunas miradas advertían su presencia.   
Corrió hasta la torre del reloj y subió aprisa las largas escaleras hasta su departamento sobre la biblioteca central, sin importarle las posibles consecuencias de tal situación; salir corriendo del negocio de Mr. Gold apenas vestida y descalza, en un pueblo tan pequeño como StoryBook, donde la gente no tenía noticias suficientes para no amar los rumores y el prestamista tenía fama de Satanás encarnado.  
¿Cómo un sueño tan añorado se podía convertir en una pesadilla?  
Belle se recostó sobre su pequeña cama, abrazando la falda a la cual su perfume de incienso y lavanda se había impregnado; acariciando el recuerdo de sus dientes, sus fogosas embestidas, la pasión tan cálida y el amor que se desprendió de ambos, cuando al fin, gastadas las hambres del cuerpo, solo quedaban los besos y las palabras tan intimas, que permitían sentirse más unido al otro que toda la carne compartida.  
¿Cómo tanta felicidad podía saber tan amarga?  
Belle se echó a dormir para evitar llorar y pensar. Para evitar entender y comprender. Para evitar hacer lo que se debía y correr a la farmacia por la píldora que lo arreglaría todo. Mañana sería otro día.   
Mañana pensaría en sus ojos marrones al verla partir. En la tristeza y el dolor que se desprendieron como dos lágrimas que se perdieron en sus arrugas. En la felicidad culposa de saber que en lo mojado de sus ojos y sus susurros de su voz había al descubierto tantas confesiones de amor sincero. Mañana pensaría en que había hecho mal y como lo corregiría; mañana, porque en los hoy, en el presente y el ahora, no encontró solución alguna para arreglar lo que consideró mares de sal derramada.


	3. 3: Retrasos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrasos

3: Retrasos  
La mirada de imbécil de su vecino de fila, al pedir con voz firme, “la pastilla del día después”, fue lo que calmó su nerviosismo. A este punto ya los rumores más extraños, sobre su caminata hasta su departamento, con el rímel corrido y las lágrimas en los ojos, con las marcas de los besos en el cuello y el rostro de espanto, habían hecho a más de uno darse permisos para inventarse historias de novelas.  
El colmo fue cuando la Sheriff la visitó en horas de trabajo, con gesto conciliador y un reporte anónimo, con “testigos” y una sarta de idioteces que tuvo que desmentir, frente a su mirada de compasión:”Si Gold solicitó sexo a cambio de tu renta o un préstamo, es prostitución y yo puedo protegerte…” Pensar lo peor siempre es más fácil cuando hay odio, y aquí Mr. Gold, como abogado, prestamista y casero de la mitad de la ciudad, siempre tenía las de perder. Tras tranquilizarla, asegurarle y recordarle, que las personas podían ver lo que querían; la mujer policía salió con los hombros caídos de la biblioteca.  
Poco le duró el gusto a Belle. El sabor amargo en la punta del estómago se convirtió en metálico en la mejilla, cuando observó que la Sheriff cruzó de inmediato hasta la tienda de Mr. Gold. Momento después, la joven salió vociferando cosas que Belle no comprendió con el ruido de la calle y alejándose luego, en su auto oficial a velocidad furiosa. No había sido una visita amena. Belle no podía culparlo sí, la Sheriff había entrado con las misma acusaciones que a Belle le había insinuado.  
Todo se convertía en un desastre como una bola de nieve.   
Ella pensó que tendría que ir a verlo de inmediato, pero al no saber cómo confrontarlo, o encontrar explicaciones a la causa del arrebato y la posterior huida, desistió de inmediato. Congelada frente a la ventana, vio la puerta de la tienda abrirse y al dueño de la misma aparecer con un halo de tristeza y el gesto de ira en los ojos. Cruzó a prisa la calle y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal con las palabras en dorado “Biblioteca Central y Pública de StoryBook”.  
Como un animal frente a las luces de los faros, él la encontró con la mirada, y manteniéndose a distancia, le dijo con la voz entrecortada que hizo eco en lo vacíos pasillos del recinto:  
\- ¿Qué sucedió, Belle? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dime quién ha sido y yo lo haré pedazos con mis manos? ¿O he sido yo quien ha hecho algo mal?  
Ella se le lanzó a los brazos como respuesta. Él le contestó a besos y palabras de amor mezcladas en confusión y llanto.   
\- ¿Qué sucedió, amor mío? ¿¡Quién te hizo daño!? ¿¡Quién!?  
\- Nadie. Yo misma. La gente está loca. La gente solo le gusta tener habladurías, sin importar a quien estorben. Es una tontería. Una tontería, Raphael.  
\- ¡Oh, Belle, pensar que te hubieran herido, pensar que yo pude haberte herido, o pensar que tu…¿tú querías Belle?  
\- Ella río, nerviosa – ¿Hacerte el amor? Te amo tanto, amor, claro que si, amor. Pero tengo que hablar contigo…  
\- ¡Oh, Belle, No importa! ¡Ya todo está bien! ¡Todo está bien ahora!


	4. 4: Cruz azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siendo positivos

4: Cruz azul  
Una tarde soleada, decidieron hacer pública su relación. La Bestia Gold y la extraña bibliotecaria French, salieron a cenar, acallando rumores y falsas percepciones…o incrementándolas. Desde amor por interés hasta una deuda misteriosa e impagable.   
Fue una noche, donde un picnic y una cálida chimenea, habían concluido en apasionados besos, que subieron de tono rápidamente. Ella aún no se atrevía a confesarle que esta relación había dado un paso importante, producto del deseo desesperado de poder ser madre antes de que su útero fuera incapaz de darle la dicha; y la culpa regresaba como si realmente hubiera logrado su deseo.  
-Espera – le dijo entre besos, espera Raphael, espera, por favor.  
Él tuvo que forzarse con ambos brazos a retroceder, apenas cegado por la pasión, se derrumbó sobre el piso con respirar agitado, buscando con la lengua el resto de su humedad en los labios.  
\- Necesitamos hablar. – aparentemente eso fue suficiente para enfriarlo por completo. Levantándose de la cama, la miró a los ojos un instante tan sincero, que Belle vio en ellos su corazón rogando algo que no era, para luego tumbarse de nuevo y cerrarlos fuerte.  
\- ¿Que podría ser?  
\- Raphael. Yo…necesito confesarte algo. Algo importante, sobre mí, sobre…nosotros.  
El seguía sin moverse, tan estático y con los ojos tan cerrados como si esperara evitar un golpe mortal. Belle tuvo que sentarse y cubrirse con una manta. Aun teniendo la ropa puesta, se sentía más desnuda que nunca. Frágil. No es él quien debería temer el rechazo, sino ella. Quizás por ello, largo minutos de silencio llenaron el espacio entre ambos, hasta que él entendió la gravedad y se levantó para mirarla. Ella estaba temblando, por alguna razón que ninguno pudo comprender. Raphael la abrazó, tranquilizando con palabras dulces y besos en la frente, las sacudidas de un corazón temeroso por tantas cosas, que ni siquiera las lágrimas eran suficientes para acallarlos.  
\- Raphael, yo quiero ser madre sabes…yo…mi madre, mi abuela, mi familia, todas las mujeres no han podido…esta relación…es tan pronto…yo lo sé, es tan pronto, pero…mi doctor me ha dicho que si yo espero un año más, será imposible, incluso ahora, me pone en peligro mortal hacerlo pero, lo deseo tanto…quiero saber que es. Quiero…saber.  
\- No sé si te entiendo, Belle, ¿estás?  
\- Ella tuvo que respirar y recobrar el aliento para contestarle – Raphael, yo sé que esta relación es apenas una semilla germinando. Apenas nos estamos conociendo como pareja, somos tan buenos amigos, Raphael, que yo jamás quise a alguien como te quiero a ti, pero…yo no quiero que tú te sientas comprometido u obligado por nuestra amistad, ni por mi situación o por esto nuevo que nos une. Raphael… el médico me ha dicho que yo no podré ser madre dentro de poco. Mi madre, las mujeres de mi familia, todas han perdido la posibilidad muy jóvenes y me va a suceder lo mismo… Raphael…yo…yo…ese día que fui a verte, que te besé y me lancé a tus brazos…yo fui a ti porque…yo quería…yo quiero…me gustaría tener un hijo o hija Raphael…y a mí me gustaría que tú…yo quiero que tú seas el padre…  
El terror en los ojos de Gold, cayó como balde de agua fría en el pecho de Belle, por alguna razón, ella esperaba de corazón qué la cosas sucedieran como en un cuento de hadas, donde el amor triunfa de manera deshonesta y tramposa, sensiblera y cursi. Que había más cursi que una confesión de estas…un pedido de esto. A Belle le comenzaba un dolor de cabeza, quizá producto de la infinita vergüenza que acompañaría al rechazo, no solo le partiría el corazón la negativa, sino pensó, le dejaría una vergüenza tal que quizás no podría resistir para mirar nuevamente a los ojos a este, su mejor amigo y su más amado amante.   
-No tendrías ninguna responsabilidad. Yo me haría cargo de todo, los gastos, el nombre, de todo. Ni siquiera tendrías alguna responsabilidad legal. Ni siquiera tu nombre.

En esta ocasión, fue Gold quien se paró de la cama urgente, y sin mirar atrás, ocultó el rostro bajo el cabello y salió aprisa del departamento de Belle, sin cerrar la puerta.


	5. 5: Pataditas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> golpeteos en medio de la nada

5: Pataditas  
Había pasado un mes y las habladurías producto de la huida a medio vestir de Gold había desembocado en otros aún más ridículos rumores; lo cuales Belle ignoró con la misma fuerza que las miradas y comentarios indiscretos al caminar por la calles, particularmente al pasar frente al negocio de Gold, donde los chismosos expertos esperaban con tensión por alguna escena.  
La tensión era constante pues la tienda de Mr. Gold se encontraba apenas a una calle y pasos de la biblioteca y el departamento de Belle. Ella podía observarlo, todas las tardes, desde su ventana; subir a su auto y, algunas veces, quedarse largamente pensando, dirigiendo una mirada hasta esa misma ventana, para luego alejarse con el rugido del motor aprisa.  
Belle no se sentía con el valor de mirarlo de nuevo al rostro. De pedir algún otro comentario. La respuesta había sido suficientemente clara y el silencio era confirmación suficiente. No era el primer ni último rechazo en la vida de Belle, pero por alguna razón, este le había dolido hasta requerir puntadas de lógica impecable.   
\- Ponte en su lugar, Belle. Si alguien te dijera algo así, ¿Qué acaso tú no correrías?  
Los días sucedieron. Uno tras otro, cansados, llenos de sugerencia de todas sus amigas; adoptar, subrogar, banco de esperma, algún donador anónimo producto de una noche de juerga…y Belle consideró todas y cada una como una posibilidad. Pero siempre llegaba el mismo pensamiento: Quiero saber qué es ser madre por mí misma y quiero que él sea el padre. No quiero a nadie más que a él.   
Quizás por ello, cuando una tarde apareció por la puerta Raphael, con el traje arrugado y el cabello revuelto, bolsas bajo los ojos y algunos kilos menos, Belle no pudo controlar el amor que la inundó por cada poro ni evitar sentirse más segura de su decisión.   
\- No puedo ser padre, Belle. No puedo… - le espetó él aprisa y con lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos. – Ya no puedo, ya no quiero sufrir ese dolor de nuevo, de perderlo, de esperar de soñar, de planear en vano, de perder todo. No podría levantarme del fango de nuevo Belle. Lo hice una vez pero yo ya no puedo. Ya no estoy en condiciones.   
\- ¿Tienes un hijo?  
\- ¡Tuve un hijo, Belle! ¡Tuve porque está muerto! ¡Porque murió en mis brazos! No quiero Belle. No quiero verlo. No quiero…soñarlo de nuevo. Ya no…y además, yo…Milha me pidió la vasectomía después de Bae. Quizá fue el destino que me permitió no volver a sufrir ese dolor… el dolor tan grande de perder a otro hijo.  
Ese fue el fin de la esperanza de la joven, para que él fuera el padre. Ella se despidió en silencio, sin mirarle siquiera. Por alguna razón su confesión le hacía sentir una mezcla de ira contra él, de desprecio y de desesperación. Como si sus decisiones hubieran sido hechas en pasado, únicamente por el placer de negarle en el futuro su más anhelado deseo. Era irracional, lo entendía, pero no le evitaba sentirlo, así que le dio la espalda y se alejó de él, sin mirar hacia atrás ni responder a su nombre cuando lo pronunció, una vez más.   
Belle se encerró en sí misma y entonces fue ella quien no quiso verle más. Un sueño se apagaba, pero una mujer decidida no encuentra más que opciones a lo que busca con fuerza, por ello, una noche se vio con una copa de vino y una carpeta con la descripción de varios donantes de esperma. A Belle le parecía ridículo que un ser humano pudiera ser descrito, como aquel que busca un auto en un catálogo y terminó con la botella de vino y una decepción muy grande. 

¿Si tenía que alcoholizarse para ser valiente y elegir un donante?¿Realmente quería ser madre o acaso solo se aferraba a ello como un capricho? ¿Si realmente quería serlo, porque abría diferencia si era con él o no? ¿Acaso querría secretamente encadenarlo? ¿Acaso el único motivo sería usar a un pequeño o pequeña como grillete? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Que quería hacer con su vida y la de otro, un indefenso?  
Quizás era el destino también, que ella no pudiera ser madre y el no pudiera ni quisiera tener más hijos…después de todo, ella nunca había querido ser madre, hasta ahora. Quizás las cosas pasan por algo, pensó, sin sentirlo ni entenderlo. Y el pecho se le llenó de piedras y el rostro de lágrimas y el corazón de compasión por sí misma. No supo si era aceptación o simple resignación, pero todo le dolió profundamente desde aquella anoche y las siguientes.


	6. 6:Ácido Fólico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que fortifica no deja de ser un ácido

Raphael era fantástico para estar lejos de la gente. Lo buscaba con su trato tosco, su gesto sarcástico y esa manía de ser cáustico. Pero Belle se enorgullecía de haber hecho, con amistad y esmero producto de la fascinación, un agujerito en su dura armadura para colarse en su corazón.  
Él había comenzado como un proyecto personal producto de la vanidad de sentirse más fuerte, más paciente que él mismo para sí. Belle se había dado a la tarea de domesticar a la bestia por placer personal y en acto digno de un Ícaro, había tocado el sol y caído irremediablemente enamorada de aquel que ya no era monstruo oculto tras muros, sino tan humano y aterrado del dolor, tan frágil, que Belle sintió había encontrado un tesoro.   
Sin importar como fuera o las razones, era amor. Amor verdadero que llenaba su mundo de alegrías y de dolores, de pasiones y angustias. Belle French estaba enamorada de Raphael Gold y éste correspondía. La amaba tanto como ella a él y lo sabía porque en sus ojos podía encontrar aún ese dolor que quemaba como hierro ardiente, traspasando la carne y marcando mientras se tenga vida. Aún así, él se negaba a mirarla cuando se encontraban por la calle o responderle el saludo por las mañanas. Intentaba a toda costa tapiar ese pequeño espacio, pero Belle sabía que no lo había logrado, cuando lo sorprendía a lo lejos, observándola con anhelo.  
Muchas noches tejió Belle, mirando por la ventana, la historia fantástica donde el príncipe llegaba hasta la puerta con rosas y promesas renovadas; esas donde lo cuento terminan y la vida comienza. Y fue ese último pensamiento que Belle se dio cuenta que no importase cuánto lo anhelara, la vida comenzaba cuando la realidad llegaba y si realmente quería las cosas hechas, ella tendría que tomar el lugar del príncipe y regalarse a sí misma el sueño.  
Así que tomó su abrigo y una sombrilla, miró de nuevo por la ventana, mientras se convencía de lo cursi y estúpido que era, pero con la decisión hecha, ¿Qué más daba si se rompía el corazón de nuevo, ni siquiera había logrado rearmarlo, poco trabajo sería comenzar de cero.  
Las luces de la tienda estaban aún abiertas y Belle podía ver su sombra pasear de un lado a otro. Se detuvo muchas veces, en la puerta de su departamento, al final de las escaleras, antes de cruzar la calle y de nuevo frente a la puerta que tenía su nombre en letras doradas: “Mr. Gold, préstamos y antigüedades”. Él no apareció y la invitó a pasar como ella rogaba sucediera, así que tuvo que hacer de su mano una piedra de decisión y tocar, tenue al principio, con miedo e indecisión hasta que la alcanzó la ansiedad y luego a la desesperación y el grito de su nombre: “¡Raphael!”.  
Él no respondió de inmediato. Belle se quedó largo rato bajo la lluvia, esperando.  
A él le gustaba humillar personas, ver a otros de rodillas y a sus pies, pues le daba la seguridad de sentirse amado; y el sentido de control para no ser lastimado, Belle lo sabía. Tal vez hubiera sido un problema, de no ser que ella era demasiado orgullosa, demasiado soberbia para hincarse, y él lo sabía. Él sabía que si lo intentaba ella jamás regresaría, por eso lo intentó, escondiéndose en su tienda, tembloroso y cobarde. La razón por la cual él se alejaba era el miedo.  
A sabiendas de ello, Belle se negó a darle el gusto de sentirse humillada por este desprecio. Para otras personas, amarlo requería arrodillarse y ella, no lo permitiría, simplemente por que para ella, esto, era bajarse de su nube de soberbia para de pie, tocar el suelo. Podría esconderse, podría huirle el resto de sus vidas, pero el único que realmente estaba arrodillado ante el mundo, en este momento, era él mismo. Ella lo ayudaría a estar de pie, aunque tuviera que bajarse una y otra vez de su nube. Estaba dispuesta a ello.  
Aún así, él no abrió.


End file.
